Des Boiteux
by Fantastic Mrs. Papaye
Summary: Le Hippie soupire, le Hippie ne comprend pas. Le Hippie aurait préféré avoir fumé à ce moment là, Le Hippie ne l'a pas fait, et ça l'effraie.


Salut le peuple! De retour pour un mauvais tour! Enfin...Plus ou moins. C'est la quarante-deuxième histoire que je publie sur ce site, et ça m'émeut pas mal, parce qu'avec le 69 (pour une raison plutôt claire), 42 est un de mes chiffres fétiches, le genre que je beugle dès qu'on me pose une question avec "combien" dedans :')

Ceci est un Hippeek (Hippie/Geek), ceci est du friendship mais si vous voulez que ça soit de la romance, c'est vous qui voyez, si vous êtes yaoiste, ou pas. SLG pas à moi, bonne lecture, reviews être ma nourriture blablabla.

L'image de couverture a été faite par ma chère petite Gribouille, alias Mogowko sur ce site. Et c'est très très le bien :3

* * *

**Des Boiteux**

**Le Hippie soupira_._** Il soupira, plus fort. Il soupira, longuement. Il soupira, à nouveau. Il soupirait. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de lui arriver. Pourquoi, pourquoi ça, pourquoi lui ? Son cerveau tournait en rond, produisant une fumée qui l'embrumait toujours un peu plus. Il avait beau retourner le problème, il ne rencontrait qu'un brouillard impénétrable. Il jeta un regard vitreux à son joint pas encore allumé entre ses doigts. Peut être qu'il ferait mieux de fumer. Il oublierait, serait heureux, sans avoir à se tourmenter de questions. Ou alors, d'un coup, tout s'illuminerait, comme si il venait de trouver l'interrupteur, il serait heureux aussi, sûrement.

Il n'arrivait pas à se décider. Il fit claquer sa langue, la passa contre ses lèvres, avala sa salive. Il avait soif.

Le Geek s'assit à ses côtés sur le canapé, lança la Game Cube après avoir vérifié que la carte mémoire était en place. **Le Hippie soupira.** Le petit fronça le nez, prenant ce bruit pour l'expiration de soulagement qu'avait parfois le camé quand il pétait. Il s'éloigna de son comparse et se mit à respirer par la bouche par mesure de précaution. Relevant la tête vers l'écran de la télévision, il crispa ses doigts sur la manette en voyant se profiler au loin le repaire de la team Snatch, bourrée de sbires aux pokémons pas si redoutables mais vraiment trop nombreux. Il se sentait transpirer, son t-shirt lui coller à la peau, la prise de ses mains glissantes se desserrer. Oui, c'était peut être beaucoup de sudation pour un simple jeu, mais il était comme ça le Geek, moite.

**Le Hippie soupira.**

— J'pourrais te parler, gros ?

— Mmmh, fit l'autre, concentré sur son combat.

— Il m'est arrivé un truc chelou y a pas longtemps. J'étais dans l'ascenseur, tranquille, en train de remonter à l'appart. Je sais plus trop pourquoi j'étais descendu, p'têt pour aller voir le dealer près du parc. Et puis, entre le troisième et le quatrième étage -ou le deuxième et le troisième, je suis pas certain-, les lumières se sont éteintes, les portes ouvertes. J'ai pas fait gaffe, je suis sorti, parce que j'avais hâte d'essayer la nouvelle came qu'on m'avait refilée. C'est pour ça que j'étais sobre, je voulais pas masquer les effets. Et c'est aussi pour ça que je comprends pas. Si j'avais fumé, j'aurais pu me dire que j'avais seulement _cru_ le voir, que c'était un trip qui avait mal tourné. Le couloir dans lequel je suis arrivé, il était noir. Y avait même pas les panneaux d'issues de secours illuminés. C'était noir d'encre, de suie, de tout ce que tu veux. Les ténèbres, tellement profondes que t'as l'impression que t'as plus de corps, que t'es juste une âme libérée de son enveloppe. Ça fait peur, tu peux plus bouger pendant l'éternité. Après l'éternité -et c'était plutôt long-, j'ai retrouvé ma main, je l'ai mise contre le mur. Je n'avais pas fait attention avant, mais il y avait une odeur bizarre dans l'air. Comme du moisi, alors que l'immeuble est parfaitement ventilé. Le mur était humide, autant que ton t-shirt à vue de nez. J'ai avancé, à tâtons, jusqu'à ce que j'entrevoie un rai de lumière sous une porte. J'avais peur, mon chapeau me tenait trop chaud, j'avais froid aux bras. J'ai toqué. Au début, y a pas eu de bruit, mais après, j'ai entendu des pas se rapprocher, traînants. Je saurais pas l'expliquer, pourtant, je savais que ce n'était pas des pas humains. C'était autre chose, ça chuintait, je suintais. J'ai couru jusqu'à l'ascenseur, j'étais tellement terrifié que j'ai cru que j'allais me pisser dessus. Je suis rentré à la maison, et depuis, je n'ai toujours pas saisi ce qui s'était passé ce jour là, ni ce qu'il y avait derrière la porte. Je ne suis jamais retombé sur ce couloir en reprenant l'ascenseur. T'as pas une idée de ce qu'il y a là-bas, gros ?

Le Geek appuya lentement sur le bouton pause, fermant les yeux. Puis, se tournant vers son comparse, il le fixa avec insistance, l'air de réfléchir très vite et très fort.

—T'étais vraiment pas défoncé ?

**Le Hippie soupira.** Oui, il savait que, parlant de lui, c'était la première question sensée à poser. Pourtant, il pensait, qu'après l'avoir précisé comme il l'avait fait, il avait éliminé le doute de l'esprit de son ami. Il avait peut être eu tord de lui en parler, il allait encore tout déformer, il ne pourrait plus dormir et le Patron voudrait venir le ''consoler''. Non, vraiment, il n'aurait pas du, il ne voulait pas l'embêter ou lui faire du mal.

—Laisse tomber, gros, oublie.

Fronçant les sourcils, il se perdit un instant dans la contemplation de la flammèche de son briquet, avant d'allumer son joint. Il espérait sincèrement que tout s'éclairerait, qu'il arriverait à démêler les fils qui reliaient cet épisode au reste de sa vie. Il ferma les yeux, tira une bouffée et se sentit partir, loin, très loin du couloir sombre, humide et à l'étrange habitant. Il eut la vague impression que quelqu'un lui parlait, mais sa voix lui parvenait déformée, si bien que les mots qu'elle prononçait lui échappèrent totalement.

Le Geek passa gentiment sa main dans les cheveux du drogué, un petit sourire sur le bout des lèvres. Il l'aimait bien, le Hippie.

— Tu sais, c'est pas grave. Moi aussi, parfois, je vois des choses que je ne comprends pas. Des morts, des démons, je ne sais pas trop, je les appelle comme ça parce que ça me donne l'impression de savoir ce qu'elles sont. Pour que ça nous arrive, des trucs pareils, on doit vraiment être de drôles de types, un peu boiteux.


End file.
